Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and apparatus for dispensing medicine to young children.
Background of the Invention
Many parents have faced the difficult task of trying to use medical instruments such as medicine dispensers, tongue depressors, or thermometers with young children. In particular many parents find it difficult to give medicine to very uncooperative infants, toddlers, and/or small children. These young patients, tend to either knock the medicine dispenser out of their parent""s hand or, more often, spit the medicine out of their mouth. This leaves parents very frustrated. There is a need for better methods and apparatus for using medical instruments with young children.
The present invention provides an effective way to use medical instruments, such as medicine dispensers, tongue depressors, and thermometers with young children. In particular one or more embodiments of the present invention provide a method and apparatus for dispensing medicine to young children. One or more embodiments include an apparatus comprising a puppet and a medical instrument, such as a medicine dispenser. The medicine dispenser may be comprised of a tube portion and a handle. The puppet may have an opening from which the tube portion of the medicine dispenser may protrude. The puppet may have a chamber into which a hand can be inserted. In at least one embodiment, a hand can be inserted into the chamber of the puppet and the hand can squeeze the handle of the medicine dispenser to dispense medicine from the tube portion of the medicine dispenser while the hand and the handle are in the chamber of the puppet. A grommet may be attached to the puppet. The grommet may have an opening through which the tube portion of the medicine dispenser may protrude.
The present invention in one or more embodiments includes a method of using a medical instrument from a puppet. The method may further include inserting a medicine dispenser into the puppet so that at least part of a tube portion of the medicine dispenser protrudes outward from a mouth of the puppet. The medicine dispenser, effectively, may serve as the puppet""s tongue.